


Sinä niitä aiheutat!

by Beelsebutt



Series: Totuudentorvet [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Suomi | Finnish, söpöstelyä huumorilla, vakipari
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Heidän kesänsä oli vihdoinkin alkanut ja lämpöä piisasi harvinaislaatuisesti vielä syyskuullekin. Ja mitä Ron halusi tehdä? Penkoa hänen hiuksistaan harmaita!FanFic100-haasteeseen: 63. Kesä
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: Totuudentorvet [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738315





	Sinä niitä aiheutat!

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2012. Ficci sijoittuu verseen, jossa Harry/Ginny ja Ron/Hermione tekivät lapset, jonka jälkeen vaihtoivat pareja ja nykyisellään kasvattavat lapsensa yhdessä.
> 
> Syytän tästä ficistä Sisiljaa! Se sanoi: "päivänä jona he makasivat auringossa" ja siriously, eihän tuosta voi tulla muuta mieleen kuin Rarry <3 Tähän tuli myös mukaan merkillinen kertojaääni, hmm.
> 
> Ficci sijoittuu vuoteen 2019 kun viimeisetkin lapset menevät (vihdoinkin!) Tylypahkaan.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

> _Se oli hyvin erikoinen päivä. Ei siksi, että Britanniaa helli epätavallisen korkeapaineen aikaansaama helle eikä edes siksi, että Harry ja Ron olivat juuri palanneet Lontoosta, jonne he olivat jättäneet nuorimmat lapsensa aloittamaan matkan kohti ensimmäistä kouluvuottaan._
> 
> _Päivä oli siis erikoinen siksi, että—_  
> 

"Uskomatonta!" Ron puuskahti ja säikäytti mukavaan päiväunihorrokseen vajonneen Harryn.

"Lömsnrhsms?"

"Harmaa hius!" Ron kailotti niin, että sen kuulivat aina Scamandereilla asti. "Olet tullut vanhaksi!"

"Pyh", Harry vastasi nasevasti ja huitaisi Ronia kauemmas.

"Toinenkin!" Ronin ääni kuulosti voitonriemuiselta.

"Äh, anna jo olla", Harry ärähti ja yritti siirtyä kauemmas.

"Synnyitkö ihan varmasti 1980 etkä 1880?" Ron ilkkui. "Hei, löytyi jo neljäs. Viides! Kehtaako tässä käydä yhdessä edes Viistokujalla, johan sinulle nauravat harakatkin!"

Harryn mitta oli täysi. Heidän kesänsä oli vihdoinkin alkanut ja lämpöä piisasi harvinaislaatuisesti vielä syyskuullekin. Ja mitä Ron halusi tehdä? Penkoa hänen hiuksistaan harmaita! Luuliko tämä itse olevansa vielä joku parikymppinen kloppi? 

"Montakohan sinulta löytyy?" Harry päätti ottaa selvää ja kampesi Ronin alleen.

Pikaisen painin jälkeen Ron makasi mahallaan nurmikossa toinen käsi tiukasti Harryn otteessa, taitettuna hänen lapojensa väliin. Harry istui Ronin päällä hajareisin ja virnisteli ohi lepattavalle perhoselle.

"Päästä irti!" Ron ähisi nurmikkoon, mutta ei kyennyt liikkumaan lainkaan. Kirottu Harry ja kaikki ne ylimääräiset lähitaistelutunnit, joilla tämä oli hikoillut sillä aikaa, kun Ron oli tehnyt rästiin jääneitä paperihommia. Hän avasi juuri suunsa sanoakseen Harrylle jotain, mitä tahansa, mikä saisi tämän irrottamaan otteensa, mutta suuren kiven takaa ilmestyvät Ginny ja Hermione keskeyttivät hänet.

"Se on sitten kesäloma alkanut", Ginny sanoi vakavana.

"Siltä näyttää", Hermione myönteli ja päästi Ginnyn kädestä irti poimiakseen kukan Harryn paljaiden varpaiden viereltä. "Voimmeko jäädä hetkeksi vai onko tämä kehkeytymässä sivullisille sopimattomaksi kohtaukseksi?"

"On", Ron sanoi.

"Ette", Harry sanoi yhtä aikaa Ronin kanssa.

Hermione pyöräytti silmiään ja Ginny purskahti nauramaan.

"Okei, okei, me mennään", Ginny hymähti, kun Harry sinkosi häneen salamia kipunoivan katseen. Ennen lähtöään hän kumartui vielä lähemmäs tutkailemaan Ronin punaista kuontaloa. "Siinähän on pälvikaljun alku."

"Eikä ole!" Ron huudahti niin suivaantuneena kuin nurmikosta kykeni. "Ei varmasti ole!"

Harry möyhi sormenpäillään tavallista ohuempaa kohtaa Ronin päälaella.

"No niinpä onkin. Ainakin kahden peukalon levyinen!"

"Ajatella! Eikä se ole vielä neljääkymmentäkään", Ginny päivitteli.

"Harryllapa on harmaita hiuksia!" Ron julisti ruohonkorsien seasta.

"Mitä siitä, nehän voi värjätä", Ginny tokaisi harteitaan kohauttaen. "Minä olen värjännyt jo jokusen vuoden."

Harry tihrusti Ginnyä siinä määrin tarkkaavaisena, että Ron onnistui luistamaan hänen otteestaan.

"Hahaa, irtosipa!" Ron julisti ja pyörähti nopeasti kontalleen, kasvot Harryyn päin. Hän näytti aivan taisteluvalmiilta sonnilta, vain leukaan tarttuneet multakokkareet pilasivat vaikutelman.

"Varsin söpöä", Harry sanoi virnistellen.

Ron pyyhkäisi leukansa puhtaaksi ja kohotteli Harrylle kulmiaan. "Rrrruff!"

Harry tajusi enää hämärästi, kuinka Ginny veti Hermionen käsikynkkäänsä ja talutti tätä kohti Kotikoloa. Hänellä oli juuri silloin muuta ajateltavaa, kuten vaikkapa kaikki yli yhdeksänkymmentä kiloa Weasleyä, jotka kävivät hänen päälleen ja kaatoivat hänet maihin alle murskaantuvien voikukkien suureksi harmiksi.

> _Siis, se oli erikoinen päivä, sillä—_  
> 

Ron näykkäisi Harryn korvalehteä ja murahti tyytyväisenä Harryn työntäessä kätensä hänen paitansa alle. Vieno tuulenvire pyyhkäisi Ronin paljasta alaselkää ja nosti ihon kananlihalle. Toki siihen oli muitakin syitä, kuten Harryn reisi, joka—

> _KUTEN SANOTTUA, se oli erikoinen päivä, sillä ensimmäistä kertaa koko Britannian historiassa äärimmäisen harvinainen kolosiipiperhonen laski munansa räävirusettikukan lehdykälle—_  
> 

Ron imaisi äänekkäästi Harryn herkkää kaulaa, ja Harry reagoi rutistamalla sormensa nyrkkiin ja raastamalla, repimällä, murskaamalla heinikkoa ympärillään valittaen ääneen, puskien lanteillaan—

> _Se oli... oli... oli..._  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Jos "lömsnrhsms" kuulosti tutulta, niin se olikin sitä, sillä se on peräisin [Normipäivästä](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2660927) ;)


End file.
